El guerrero más poderoso
by Lin Kuei Master
Summary: El Armageddon estaba en su etapa final. Sobre los cuerpos de héroes y villanos, el joven discípulo de Sub-Zero, Cold, se alza con el máximo poder y lo usará para terminar con todos los conflictos de una vez con todas. Protagonizado por mi personaje OC, calificado "M" por violencia extrema y lenguaje fuerte.
1. Kombate Supremo

_**Hola a todos, les traigo un nuevo fic protagonizado por mi OC: Cold. Aquí explicará su apariencia en el fic "Hielo Eterno" como un ser poderoso, por eso dejo en claro que la historia transcurre en la línea de tiempo original de MK1 - MK Armageddon. Espero que les guste.**_

_**Mortal Kombat y sus personajes son propiedad de Netherealm Studios y Warner Bros.**_

* * *

El guerrero más poderoso

Capítulo 1: Kombate Supremo

\- No eres más que un débil guerrero, Lin Kuei. – hablaba una poderosa voz.

En medio de aquel desierto árido, donde una enorme pirámide se erguía entre el viento arenoso y el sonido de los buitres. En lo alto de las estructuras se podían divisar dos figuras moviéndose: uno estaba en el suelo, levantándose con esfuerzo, llevaba unos ropajes azules y negros, tenía una máscara azul en su rostro con unos agujeros para el aire de los cuales caían gotas rojas de sangre.

El joven ninja levantaba la vista para ver a un hombre enorme con una armadura roja y plateada, blandiendo un martillo y un aura naranja lo cubría. El emperador Shao Kahn había derrotado al ente poderoso llamado "Blaze" y absorbido su tremendo poder, se acercaba a pasos lentos hacía Cold, mano derecha de Sub-Zero y uno de los guerreros más poderosos del clan Lin Kuei.

En los escalones de la pirámide yacían los cuerpos de los héroes y villanos de la guerra del Armageddon, el pobre ninja giró su mirada hacía el cadáver de Raiden, el último en pelear contra el emperador y morir en el intento.

\- No entiendo como creíste que podías vencerme, no eres más que un insecto. – seguía hablando el malvado emperador.

\- Seguiré peleando… mientras aun esté de pie… - respondía el muchacho, enderezándose.

\- Admiro tu valentía, pero no pienso seguir perdiendo tiempo contigo, insignificante humano. – el gigante movía su martillo. - ¡Muere!

Cold usó sus habilidades y se cubrió el cuerpo en una capa gruesa de hielo, el golpe le dio de lleno en su costado izquierdo y lo sacó "volando" fuera de la cima de la pirámide. Shao Kahn veía con una sonrisa como el joven rodaba por los escalones, partiéndose su armadura de hielo en cada golpe. A más de la mitad del camino finalmente se detuvo, el Lin Kuei quedó nuevamente en el suelo, con sus ropas sucias de tierra, arena y sangre, su mascara se rompió y se desprendió de su rostro. El emperador dio un golpe al suelo con su arma y pronto una pila de escombros rodaron cuesta abajo en dirección a su contrincante.

El joven gritó cuando uno de los gigantescos escombros cayó sobre su otro brazo. El grito alertó a Shao Kahn, quien decidió bajar.

\- Es increíble que siga vivo. – se sorprendía el malvado.

Con desesperación, el ninja intentaba liberar su brazo atrapado, pero cada esfuerzo era inútil. Cuando escuchaba al emperador acercándose se le terminaban las opciones.

\- Es inútil… ya no hay nada que hacer… - se lamentaba Cold. – Lo defraudé maestro Sub-Zero… los defraudé a todos.

Quedándose resignado, esperaba su muerte inminente, él realmente creía poder detener a Shao Kahn pero todo resultó más difícil de lo que pensaba.

\- Cold. – dijo una voz familiar. – Aún no está todo perdido.

Alzó la vista y lo vio con claridad: una figura espectral estaba frente a él.

\- ¿Maestro Sub-Zero?

\- Sí, Cold. – tomaba forma la figura, podía reconocerlo con facilidad. – Tú puedes acabar con él.

El gran maestro Sub-Zero llevaba su uniforme Lin Kuei pero su cuerpo era todo trasparente y de color verde.

\- Es inútil, tiene el poder de Blaze. – respondía el ninja, desanimado.

\- No olvides que tienes el medallón del Dragón. – le recordaba el antiguo líder. – Y no olvides que todos estamos contigo.

Detrás de Sub-Zero se formaban más figuras igual de familiares para Cold: Liu Kang, Kung Lao, Kitana, Jade, Raiden, Johnny Cage, Sonya, Jax y otros tantos que han combatido en nombre del bien.

Llevándose la mano libre al cinturón, el joven sacó el medallón, recordaba haberlo tomado del cuerpo inerte de su maestro tras su muerte a manos del tarkatan Baraka.

\- Está bien. – le hablaba a las apariciones. – Por todos ustedes… detendré a Shao Kahn… aunque deba hacer esto.

Concentrando su magia helada, creo una espada de hielo en su mano, el emperador se acercaba y no había lugar para dudas. Apretó los dientes y dio un golpe de su espada contra el otro brazo atrapado.

Un gritó salió de su boca, el dolor más intenso que podía sentir cuando el arma filosa desgarró por completó piel, carne y hueso. Lagrimas salían de sus ojos y la sangre brotaba a borbotones, usando su espada como bastón, el ninja se puso de pie y descendió el resto del camino hacia abajo.

Con su martillo aun empuñado, el emperador llegó y pudo ver el montículo de escombros, un gran charco de sangre rodeaba un brazo cercenado, bajó más la mirada hacía su enemigo.

\- ¿De verdad te cortaste el brazo? – reía Shao Kahn. – Realmente estás loco si crees que puedes vencerme así.

\- No creas que aun ganaste. – contestaba Cold, soltando la espada y tomando su medallón.

Estaba nervioso, no por Shao Kahn, sino porque temía no poder controlar el poder de aquel artefacto, aun recordaba cuando la exdiscípula de Sub-Zero, Frost, había intentado usarlo y terminó congelándose a sí misma.

\- Adelante, úsalo… no te servirá de nada. – seguía riendo Shao Kahn.

Ningún gesto de sorpresa salió de la vista de él villano, ni siquiera cuando un aura fría comenzaba a formarse alrededor del joven Lin Kuei. El sangrado de su brazo amputado se detenía, sus ojos comenzaban a volverse blancos y su piel a volverse pálida.

\- Esto es el poder del medallón. – exclamaba Cold.

Con sus ojos veía como lentamente su cuerpo volvía a cubrirse de hielo, pero no era él quien lo creaba, una mueca de terror se asomaba en su rostro.

\- Oh no, otra vez. – se horrorizaba. - ¡Debo controlarlo!

Pero por más que lo hiciera, el hielo terminó por convertirlo en una estatua maciza. Shao Kahn soltó una cruel carcajada.

\- Parece que tú tampoco tuviste suerte con esto, como esa chica Lin Kuei. – se burlaba. – No eras más que un principiante.

Con su martillo al hombro, el gigante se acercó al desdichado ninja congelado, lo observó de pies a cabeza.

\- Podría dejarte así, pero seré amable y terminaré con tu sufrimiento. – sentenció tomando su martillo. – Adiós Lin Kuei.

Estuvo listo para golpear cuando algo lo frenó, un ruido se escuchaba desde la "estatua" helada. Entrecerró sus ojos naranjas pare ver mejor, el hielo que cubría a Cold comenzaba a agrietarse.

\- ¿Pero qué…?

No llegó a concluir cuando el hielo estalló en miles de pedazos, haciéndoles cortes en varias partes del cuerpo, con un gruñido feroz el emperador retrocedió.

\- Te dije que aún no has ganado, Shao Kahn. – le hablaba Cold.

La transformación estaba completa: ojos blancos, piel pálida y grandes vapores helados emanando de su cuerpo. Cold había dominado el medallón.

\- Je, poca cosa. – Le restaba importancia el emperador. – Aun no es suficiente para vencerme.

\- ¿Tú crees? – cuestionaba el ninja y comenzó a concentrar energía.

Lentamente, del muñón donde solía estar su brazo comenzó a formarse uno nuevo, de hielo sólido y con él tomó la espada que había tirado. Con su mano sana colgó el medallón en su cinturón.

\- Ya he tenido suficiente contigo, Lin Kuei. – se preparó el infame. – Ahora si morirás.

El gigante de Outworld corrió en dirección al ninja, con su martillo en manos, listo para golpear. En una fracción de segundos Cold saltó, creando una escultura de hielo en su lugar. La famosa técnica del "clon de hielo" que le enseño su maestro distrajo a Shao Kahn lo suficiente para hacerle un corte con la espada en la espalda.

\- Maldito. – gruñó con enojo.

\- Eres lento Shao Kahn. – se burlaba el joven.

Otro golpe pasó cerca, se notaba que Cold había ganado fuerza y vitalidad, era completamente diferente al ninja moribundo de hace unos momentos. Eludí el martillazo y con su puño de hielo le propinó un uppercut que fracturó la mandíbula del emperador. El gigante retrocedió y recibió una patada en el pecho que le hizo soltar el martillo.

\- No puede ser… ¡¿Cómo diablos puedes golpearme?! – exclamaba furioso.

\- Cometiste un error al subestimarme. – le contestaba.

Shao Kahn creó una jabalina de energía verde y la arrojó contra Cold, pero el ninja contestó con una bola congelante que la contrarrestó al instante. El enojo aumentaba más y más por parte del emperador de Outworld, no podía creer que un joven humano le trajera tantos problemas.

Pese a que Cold luchaba bien, el Lin Kuei no pudo evitar la famosa embestida de Shao Kahn, el ataque fue muy veloz y lo golpeó de lleno, podía escuchar crujir sus costillas y la ruptura de su espada cuando terminó por caer al suelo por el impacto.

\- ¡Te tengo! – gritó Shao Kahn preparando su puño.

Viendo a su contrincante parado frente a él, Cold se movió rápido entre las piernas de Shao Kahn, el gran puño del gigante se hundió en la tierra. El joven aprovechó y decidió hacer un movimiento salvador: convirtió su mano de hielo en una gran cuchilla y atravesó la pierna de Shao Kahn, destruyendo el hueso en el proceso.

El malvado gritó de dolor, quiso girar pero en un segundo su otra pierna también sufrió la misma herida. La sangre salía de sus heridas y manchaban de rojo sus pies y la tierra ocre. No podía ponerse de pie, el dolor era intenso.

\- ¡MALDITO SEAS! – gritó con furia. -¡ESTO NO PUEDE SER!

El muchacho se colocó delante de él, Shao Kahn intentó arrojarle un golpe que fue fácil de bloquear y le respondió con un potente codazo que prácticamente se lo partió en dos. Con su cuchilla de hielo le hizo un corte profundo en el otro brazo, dejando al emperador completamente a su merced.

Como disfrutando el momento, Cold se quedó de pie frente a Shao Kahn mientras este le lanzaba maldiciones , se tomaba su momento tratándose de un ser tan vil como él, quería que él sufriera.

\- ¡Es imposible! – decía con terror. - ¡¿Cómo diablos pude perder contra un humano?!

\- Te lo dije, me subestimaste y eso te costó caro. – le respondía secamente Cold.

\- ¡Vete al infierno! – lo amenazó con bronca.

El ninja tomó al emperador por la garganta.

\- Primero irás tú.

Usando todas sus fuerzas, Cold jalaba hacía arriba el cuello de Shao Kahn, asquerosos sonidos de arcadas salían de la boca del infame mientras sentía su tráquea romperse. Con un grito final, Cold le arrancó la cabeza a Shao Kahn, los ojos naranjas del emperador se movieron unos segundos para mirar a su verdugo, para luego apagarse completamente.

Con un gesto triunfal, el muchacho levantó la cabeza arrancada como si estuviera exhibiendo un trofeo ante una multitud.

\- ¡Lo hice! – gritaba una y otra vez.

Su voz resonaba potente en la nada, los buitres que rodeaban los cadáveres lo veían congelando la cabeza entre sus manos y luego destruirla por completo.

\- Destruí a Shao Kahn. – hablaba, ignorando que estaba solo. – Pude hacerlo, maest…

Una fuerte luz naranja salió del cuerpo de Shao Kahn y rodeó a Cold tan velozmente que no tuvo tiempo a nada.

\- Bien hecho Cold. – sonaban varias veces al unísono.

No se podían ver, pero sabía que eran los Elder Gods quienes estaban hablando, sin dudas agradecidos por su hazaña.

\- Has detenido a Shao Kahn y has salvado a todos los reinos… ahora tendrás más poder que cualquier ser. – seguían las voces. – Esperamos que uses ese poder sabiamente.

No podía contestarles, no podía moverse, la nube naranja lo tapaba e inmovilizaba a la vez que sentía el poder recorriendo literalmente por sus venas a cada parte de su cuerpo. Varios minutos pasaron en silencio hasta que la nube desapareció en un estallido, dejando de rodillas al ninja.

Se enderezó y estuvo unos segundos recuperando el aliento, pese al aire lleno de arena, casi asfixiante, no tuvo problemas para respirar. Podía ver que a su aura fría se había sumado una anaranjada igual a la que rodeaba a Shao Kahn.

Como desorientado, sin entender que había pasado, Cold caminó errante, ignorando los cuerpos y la sangre por doquier, como si se sintiera ajeno a todo eso.

\- _Así que esto es laenergía de Blaze. _– pensaba. – _Acabo de obtener la mayor fuerza entre los reinos._

Se sentía decepcionado, pero no por lo que logró, sino porque sentía que era demasiado poder para alguien como él, pensaba que alguien como Raiden, Liu Kang o Taven merecían ese honor y no un Lin Kuei que aún no había llegado a ser un gran maestro siquiera. Se sentó en la tierra para intentar digerir todo lo ocurrido y despejar su mente.

\- _Ellos sabrían que hacer con esto, yo jamás estuve preparado, ni siquiera sé si podré manejarlo. _– se lamentaba. – _Parece más una maldición que un don._

El aleteo de los buitres lo sacó de sus pensamientos, se alertó al ver a unas cuantas de esas aves carroñeras regocijándose con la carne de sus compañeros caídos.

\- ¡NO, LARGO! – gritaba el ninja corriendo para todas direcciones, espantándolas como podía. - ¡MIS AMIGOS NO DORMIRÁN EN SUS VIENTRES!

El enojo aumentó al máximo cuando vio a otra ave de rapiña sobre el cuerpo de su maestro. Unas esferas de energía helada se formaban en sus manos mientras apretaba sus dientes con ira.

\- ¡DEJENLOS EN PAZ! – exclamó.

Ambas esferas estallaron en una onda expansiva azul que congeló a todos los buitres, incluso a los que estaban en el aire a varios metros de altura. Calmado, el joven veía los restos de los plumíferos cayendo y haciéndose trizas.

Vio sus manos, jamás había hecho algo así, sin dudas era todo obra del poder de Blaze.

\- Quizás… quizás pueda lograr controlarlo. – habló en voz alta, ignorando que era el único hombre vivo allí. – Haré lo mejor que pueda… por ustedes, amigos.

Se preparó para volver al templo Lin Kuei, antes de marcharse le echó una última mirada a los héroes muertos y tuvo una idea.

En el templo, los miembros del clan de asesinos aguardaban a su maestro y su mano derecha, se podía contemplar que algunos estaban nerviosos. Una figura de hielo se formaba en medio del salón principal, acompañado de otros dos bloques helados, la figura principal se definió hasta mostrar a Cold, la técnica de teletransportarse que le había costado mucho entrenamiento cryomancer para lograrlo.

Algunos Lin Kuei prepararon sus armas para recibir al intruso, incluso estaban por atacarlo ya que no lo reconocían.

\- Soy yo. – los detuvo.

\- ¿Cold? – preguntó un integrante Lin Kuei, sus ropas adornadas indicaban que era miembro de mayor jerarquía, un teniente.

\- Sí, sé que me veo diferente. – aclaraba. – Pero soy yo.

\- ¿Y el gran maestro? – preguntó el teniente.

Estuvo en silencio por unos segundos, preguntándose como taomarían la respuesta.

\- Murió en el combate. – respondía con dolor. – Baraka lo mató.

Todos los Lin Kuei bajaron la mirada en duelo por su maestro caído.

\- Pero su muerte fue vengada por Kung Lao, él aniquiló a Baraka.

El joven les señaló uno de los bloques de hielo que trajo, dentro del mismo estaba el cuerpo de Sub-Zero.

\- Ahora destruiré el bloque y dejaremos su cuerpo en la sala de los guerreros caídos del Lin Kuei.

\- ¿Y quién está en el otro? – preguntó el teniente con sospecha.

Se sorprendieron al comprobar que era nada más y nada menos que Frost, la antigua discípula del gran maestro, quien más tarde lo traicionaría. Ellos no podían creerlo, creían que era una locura.

\- ¡¿En serio?! – exclamó el Lin Kuei.

\- Ella también descansará allá.

\- ¡¿Estás demente?! ¡Esa mujer nos traicionó, no merece estar en ese panteón, ella se merece ser comida para nuestros lobos!

\- En un principio yo pensaba así también. – respondía con calma. – Pero después de todo ella fue una Lin Kuei y estoy seguro que el gran maestro habría hecho lo mismo en mi lugar.

Aun molesto con ese atrevimiento, el teniente accedió a dejar a Frost en salón de los Lin Kuei caídos. Uno de los guardias se quedó mirando a Cold con curiosidad hasta que se animó a hablar.

\- Tiene el medallón del Dragón. – señalaba.

\- Sí, lo usé para derrotar a Shao Kahn. – le contestaba Cold, entre toda la charla había olvidado que llevaba el artefacto a la vista. – Cuando el maestro murió lo tomé para poder enfrentarme a ese maldito.

Susurros salían de los labios de los Lin Kuei hablando entre ellos. El brazo de hielo era evidencia clara de que había logrado dominar el medallón y todos los miembros del clan se arrodillaban uno a uno ante él para su sorpresa.

\- Gran maestro. – lo llamó el teniente.

"Gran maestro" repitieron todos los del clan, dejando shockeado al Cold, obviamente él soñó algún día con suceder a Sub-Zero en el mando del Lin Kuei, pero lo veía como algo lejano, todo pasaba tan rápido ahora.

\- A partir de ahora tu comandarás al clan. – explicó el teniente, como si no quedara claro.

\- Entiendo… - contestaba el flamante líder, echando una ojeada al medallón. – Y con gusto aceptaré se el nuevo Gran maestro, pero primero hay algo que debemos hacer, traigan equipo para excavar, ahora.

Obedecieron, algunos extrañados y otros imaginándose el propósito para las palas y demás que su nuevo maestro solicitaba.

El silencio y la desolación seguían en la pirámide de Argus, luego del ataque de Cold ya no se podían divisar más buitres aleteando en círculos sobre el triste espectáculo de muerte. Usando su poder Cold pudo transportarse junto con parte del clan, todos llevando el equipo pedido.

\- Escúchenme. – les decía. – Mientras en el templo preparan los cuerpos del antiguo maestro y Frost, nosotros enterraremos a los héroes caídos de esta batalla.

\- Pero maestro, son muchos. – replicaba el teniente.

\- No importa el tiempo que nos lleve. – desafió el ninja. – Ellos descansarán como deben, nuestros enemigos caídos blanquearan sus huesos al sol.

Nadie dijo más nada y el ruido de la tierra siendo removida rompía el silencio en aquella zona.

\- Gran maestro. – se acercaba otro Lin Kuei. – Una vez que hayamos hecho esto. ¿Qué seguirá? Si puedo saberlo.

\- Ustedes vendrán conmigo a Outworld, hay un asunto que voy a resolver.

\- ¿Outworld? Pero dijo que mató a Shao Kahn.

\- Sí, pero ese bastardo no llevó a todos sus guerreros. – explicaba Cold.

\- ¿Está seguro, maestro?

\- Seguro, yo los había visto, que entre ellos hay una mujer que me hace odiar a los insectos

El Lin Kuei no dijo nada y se dispuso a volver a su labor, Cold no se permitía descansar y ayudaba en la ardua tarea. Cuando su mirada se topó con el cuerpo de Shinnok, uno de los peores enemigos con los que se habían topado los protectores de Earthrealm, volvió a hablar sin importar si lo escuchaban.

\- Y una vez que haya acabado allí, tengo que atar cabos sueltos en otros reinos. – expresó y luego dirigió sus palabras al cadáver del dios caído en voz baja. – Crees engañarme con clones, pero iré por ti también, anciano.

* * *

_**Bueno, así inicia este nuevo fic de mi OC, seguramente muchos tomarán como imposible la victoria de Cold ante Shao Kahn, pero como siempre hago con ese villano, uso su lentitud como su peor debilidad.**_

_**Hasta el siguiente capítulo.**_


	2. La Limpieza

Capítulo 2: La "limpieza"

Cuando los últimos cuerpos yacían bajo la tierra, los Lin Kuei bajaron la cabeza en señal de dolor y duelo por sus amigos caídos. La ardua tarea había llevado horas y era momento de descansar para ellos, pero no para Cold.

\- Gran Maestro… - se acercaba el teniente, con su rostro empapado en sudor. - ¿Cuál será su siguiente misión?

\- Ustedes regresarán al templo, yo me encargaré de hacer lo demás. – respondió sin dudar.

\- ¿Solo? ¿No quiere nuestra ayuda?

\- Por este momento no, es hora de "limpiar la mugre" en los otros reinos.

Decidió hacer una última reverencia a las tumbas antes de desvanecerse junto a todo el clan en regreso al templo Lin Kuei.

La primera parada del plan de Cold fue el Netherrealm, él no sentía ningún temor por estar en el Infierno mismo, rodeado de fuego y cuerpos por doquier, ni siquiera sentía calor. Solo tuvo que dar unos pasos para pronto verse asediado por demonios.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí Lin Kuei? – preguntaba una voz femenina que salía entre la horda de onis.

Dos mujeres se hicieron presentes: una de piel morena con cabellos blancos y marcas blancas en su piel, otra caucásica con cabellos negros y marcas negras. Ambas con ropas reveladoras de cuero negro.

\- Vengo a buscar a alguien. – contestó Cold sin inmutarse.

\- Pues si vienes por Quan Chi él está…

\- Muerto. – la interrumpió el ninja.

Ambas mujeres demonio se quedaron mudas y se miraron sorprendidas.

\- ¿Cómo has dicho, mortal?

\- Me oyeron, Quan Chi ya no existe, de todas formas vengo por alguien más.

\- La Hermandad de la Sombra no dejará que avances más, mejor lárgate ahora. – amenazaba una de las mujeres.

\- Si saben lo que les conviene, me dejarán pasar sin problemas. – amenazó Cold.

Solo bastó un silbido para que una docena de onis se abalanzaran con el Lin Kuei. Las sonrisas en los rostros de las chicas se borraron al ver como los demonios eran fulminados por Cold sin problemas. El ninja esquivó el ataque de un oni y le arrancó sus brazos para luego congelarlos y usarlos como armas contra los demás. Ante el poder tremendo del cryomancer, los demonios que acompañaban a las mujeres huyeron despavoridos.

\- ¿Ahora si puedo pasar? – preguntaba ironico el Lin Kuei, parado entre los demonios muertos.

\- Quizás te subestimamos. – respondía la mujer demonio de piel morena. – Pero nosotras no somos como ellos.

\- En serio, no se arriesguen. – las advirtió.

\- ¿Lista Kia? – preguntaba la morena su amiga.

\- Lista Jataaka.

Ambas se ubicaron a cada costado del ninja, entraron en pose de combate.

\- ¡Muere Lin Kuei! – gritaron al unísono.

\- Les advertí. – se resignó Cold.

El hombre no se encogió al ver a las dos mujeres demonio viniéndole encima. Kia lanzó una patada que el joven bloqueó con su mano de hielo, por su lado Jataaka también cargó un puñetazo con toda su fuerza pero también fue bloqueado.

\- ¡Estúpidas! – gritó frustrado el gran maestro. -¡Les di oportunidades!

Con enojo, Cold transformó su brazo de hielo en una espada y de una estocada atravesó el rostro de Kia, hasta que la punta se asomó por el otro lado, cubierta en sangre, huesos y cerebro.

\- ¡No puede ser! – exclamaba Jataaka con horror viendo como el cuerpo de su amigo, aun clavado a la cuchilla, retorciendo en espasmos antes de finalmente caer.

La morena no tuvo tiempo para reaccionar cuando la espada ensangrentada iba directo hacía y se clavaba en su vientre.

\- _Es muy veloz._ – pensaba ella, mientras salía sangre de su boca.

Una sensación fría rodeaba la zona de su herida, bajó la mirada para ver como el hielo de la espada comenzaba a expanderse hasta cubrir su torso.

\- Antes de terminar, dime donde está él. – le hablaba el ninja, se notaba que ya no tenía paciencia.

\- ¿Quién? – preguntaba la pobre mujer.

\- Ya sabes a quien busco, dime donde está. – se quejaba, llevando mas profundo la cuchilla.

\- Ahhrg… está… está tras aquella gran puerta de madera… - le señalaba el demonio.

El joven giró la cabeza, efectivamente a los lejos podía verse un gran portón de madera gruesa.

\- Gracias. – respondía el ninja con tono burlón.

\- Ojalá te maten maldito hum…

No llegó a concluir la frase, Cold retiró la espada con tanta fuerza que rompió toda la zona congelada de Jataaka, partiéndola a la mitad literalmente, ambas partes cayeron al suelo, formando un gran charco rojo.

\- M… mierda… - decía Jataaka viendo lo que quedaba de su cuerpo, sus intestinos completamente congelados y luego de varios segundos finalmente murió.

Ningún otro demonio se atrevió a atacar al cryomancer en su camino hacia la puerta, era madera maciza y pesada así que tuvo que emplear más fuerza que la esperada. Cruzó la puerta y llegó a una suerte de altar demoniaco que en el medio tenía a un hombre encadenado.

\- Aquí estas, Shinnok. – habló Cold con desprecio.

Efectivamente era el dios caído en persona, su piel pálida, sus ojos blancos y sus ropas azules, rojas y doradas eran fáciles de reconocer.

\- Je, un Lin Kuei. – sonreía el anciano, no mostraba miedo n i asombro ante el visitante.

\- Creíste que podías engañarme con un clon. – le recriminaba. – Lamento decirte que murió en combate y que no consiguió el poder de Blaze.

\- Ya me doy cuenta, puedo sentir ese poder en ti. ¿Tú eres…?

\- Cold, antiguo discípulo de Kuai Liang y nuevo gran maestro del clan Lin Kuei. – se presentaba.

\- ¿Eres el único que quedó de los guerreros de Raiden?

\- Podría decirse, nunca tuve oportunidad de combatir a su lado. Debo avisarte que Quan Chi murió.

\- Lo sé, niño. He visto lo que veía mi clon y por la sangre en uno de tus brazos y los ruidos que oí hace unos minutos, parece que te has encontrado con la Hermandad de las Sombras.

\- Con las que quedaban, la hermandad ya no existe más.

Estuvieron en silencio un rato largo, el ex dios antiguo se preguntaba qué cosas se cruzaban en la mente del Lin Kuei, solo lo veía apretando los puños con fuerza.

\- No entiendo qué esperas. – decidió romper el silencio Shinnok.

\- Pensando que hacer contigo. – contestaba Cold directamente. – Y ya me decidí.

\- ¿Y qué has decidido?

\- Pensaba en un principio congelarte en una capa de hielo tan fuerte que solo yo podría romper… pero sería demasiado humillante hacerlo con alguien tan poderoso pero indefenso.

\- Sí piensas que puedes romper mi cadenas solo los dioses antiguos tienen ese poder.

E joven hizo oídos sordos y se acercó al villano, tomó con sus manos las cadenas que lo restringían y casí sin esfuerzo las rompió.

\- Vaya, sin dudas tu poder no es como el de cualquier mortal ahora, sin dudas sobrepasas a Sub-Zero. – reía Shinnok poniéndose de pie.

El gran maestro ya había oído esa historia y sabía que con "Sub-Zero" se refería a Bi-Han, el hermano de su maestro Kuai Liang.

\- Prefiero romperte los huesos primero antes de congelarte. – le dijo Cold.

\- Una decisión valiente… ¡pero tonta!

Unos rayos purpuras salieron de los brazos del dios caído e impactaron contra el gran maestro, este retrocedió levemente, un segundo rayo estuvo a punto de golpearlo pero lo eludió por poco.

\- ¡Me alegra que tengas el poder de Blaze, una vez que te mate lo usaré para conquistar los reinos! – reía el diabólico ser.

Disparo un largo rayo de energía purpura que rodeaba al ninja, el sintió una molestia pero no dolor.

Pudo ver como el cuerpo de Shinnok comenzaba a cubrirse de una armadura espinada de hielo, finalmente había visto la técnica del robo de ataques por parte del dios caído.

\- Esa técnica es mía. – le recriminó Cold.

\- Y la usaré contra ti. – respondía Shinnok formando una guadaña de hueso con sus manos.

Con su brazo de hielo Cold bloqueó el golpe no calculó el filo de la guadaña que lo cortó limpiamente. Sorprendido por el corte, el ninja casi es decapitado por otro ataque.

\- _Diablos, es más peligroso de lo que creía._ – Pensaba el Lin Kuei preocupado.

Usó su poder para volver a crea su brazo helado y para cubrir su cuerpo en la misma armadura que su oponente.

\- Tal vez puedas imitar mi técnica, pero solo veamos si es igual de potente. – desafiaba Cold.

Creando una espada de hielo, el ninja le hizo frente al anciano y ambos se trenzaron en una lucha con armas. La guadaña era peligrosa pero la espada no se quedaba detrás. Cold retrocedió y realizó una barrida que hizo caer a Shinnok, soltando la guadaña. El dios se incorporó y recibió una tunda de golpes por parte del Gran maestro, como Cold había pensado, la armadura de Shinnok era más débil se rompía fácilmente.

El anciano pudo frenar un golpe pero las espinas gélidas se clavaban en su mano, gruñendo de dolor, el maldito se enfurecía.

\- Rindete ahora,viejo. – le dijo Cold.

El infame sonrió y comenzó a mover sus manos, el ninja no lo veía extrañado, sin comprender.

\- No tengo tiempo para más trucos. – habló otra vez, ya harto.

\- Adelante, Lin Kuei. – lo desafiaba el dios caído.

Con un último gesto unas gigantescas manos de hueso salieron del suelo caliente y tomaron al desprevenido joven, soltando su espada.

\- ¿Qué caraj…? – se preguntaba intentando liberarse.

\- Debiste verlo venir, no eres más que un muchacho. – se burlaba el dios. – Ahora el poder de Blaze será mío.

Shinnok tomó su guadaña del suelo y se acercó a su oponente atrapado, este seguía forcejeando pero era imposible.

\- Prepárate para reunirte con tu maestro. – lo amenazaba cuando lo tenía a unos centímetros. - Espero que te sea de consuelo saber que después te reviviré como un esclavo junto a tus amigos.

Esas palabras fueron suficientes para detonar el enojo de Cold, el aura anaranjada que lo cubría siempre se agrandaba. El dios estaba por dar el golpe fatal cuando veía como de pronto los huesos de aquellas manos se congelaban.

\- No, esto no puede ser verdad. – decía incrédulo pero nuevamente se preparó para matarlo.

Con un último forcejeo, Cold partió los huesos de hielo y se liberó, se agachó a tiempo evitando el golpe fatal y con sus manos congeló los pies de Shinnok.

Todo fue tan rápido que el dios caído no pudo hacer nada. El ninja lanzó una patada que golpeó en el centro de su guadaña, haciéndola saltar de sus manos y partiéndose contra el suelo. Aprovechando la debilidad de su oponente, el gran maestro comenzó a golpearlo sin piedad alguna: rostro, abdomen, costillas; ninguna zona se salvaba.

Para terminar hizo estallar su propia armadura de hielo, haciendo que las espinas se clavaran todas en el cuerpo de Shinnok. El ex dios antiguo quedó de pie, malherido y casi desorientado.

\- Como diablos pudo vencerme un mortal… - decía sin poder creerlo. – Yo… un dios antiguo.

\- Ya no eres un dios antiguo. – contestaba su rival. – Eres HISTORIA antigua.

Un potente rayo helado salió de las manos de Cold hacía el indefenso Shinnok, el infame apenas pudo gritar antes de quedar transformado en una estatua brillante de hielo.

\- Ahora ya no causarás más problemas.

Solo el propio ninja podría romper ese hielo, así que el anciano estaría encerrado por toda la eternidad. Habiendo culminado con su trabajo en Netherrealm, Cold se dio la vuelta y emprendió la marcha hacía otro reino, obviamente ningún demonio se atrevió a molestarlo.

* * *

\- ¿Seguros que murió? – preguntaba un hombre con la piel pintada de azul y ropa de guerrero azteca, sorprendido.

\- Sí, el emperador ha muerto junto con los demás. – respondía una mujer con apariencia de insecto. – Esta en persona fue a revisar la pirámide de Argus.

\- Genial… ¿Ahora quien me pagará? – preguntaba otro sujeto con apariencia de vaquero, sombrero incluido.

\- Debiste haberme llevado allá D'Vorah, seguramente había tantas cosas que podía tomar de los cadaveres. – agregó un tercero, de piel azul y con 4 brazos.

\- Emperador muerto, Ferra/Torr triste. – hablaba una mujer enana montada sobre un hombre gigantesco con apariencia salvaje.

El pintoresco grupo discutía en un gran salón en Outworld, lugar que estaba en dominio de Shao Kahn, todos realmente sentían la muerte de su líder.

\- Escuchenme. – se dirigió el hombre de apariencia azteca. – Yo estaré al mando ahora, Mileena y Reiko han muerto así que soy el único que puede cumplir esta tarea.

Todos lo miraban fijamente, escuchando.

\- Pronto averiguaremos que pasó con Shao Kahn y encontraremos a quien lo haya matado. - el guerrero se mostraba seguro

\- Mientras me des oro, no tengo objeción. – respondía el vaquero.

\- El dinero no lo es todo, Erron Black. – respondía la mujer insecto. – Esta también está a favor de que Kotal sea nuestro emperador.

\- Ferra/Torr defenderá nuevo emperador. – añadía la enana.

Solo el hombre de los cuatro brazos se mantuvo en silencio, con su rostros mirando hacía otro lado.

\- ¿Qué ocurre Kollector? –preguntaba Kotal.

\- Alguien viene hacía aquí. – dijo alarmado.

Un ruido los alertó, se asomaron por una ventana y vieron a un grupo de soldados volando por los aires en distintas direcciones, parece que Cold había llegado a Outworld.

* * *

_**Bueno, seguro más de uno quedó confundido por la parte final: he decidido que Kotal, D'Vorah, Ferra/Torr y Erron Black estaban ocupados en una misión asignada por Shao Kahn y por eso no estuvieron en la batalla del Armageddon, para justificar que ellos nunca aparecieron en la línea de tiempo original hasta ahora.**_

_**La inclusión de Kollector fue una idea que tuve al pasar, digo, en su tráiler propio y en el del modo historia se muestra que trabaja para Shao Kahn, así que me imagino que cumple un rol similar a los anteriores salvo Kotal: un sirviente.**_

_**Lo del clon de Shinnok es por su ending en MK Armageddon, seguro ya se lo imaginaban.**_

_**Sin nada más que explicar, hasta el siguiente capítulo.**_


	3. Haciendo un acuerdo

Haciendo un acuerdo

\- ¡¿Qué significa esto?! – gritaba Kotal furioso.

Él y sus colegas tuvieron que retroceder cuando veían la puerta de entrada congelándose, pronto la misma estalló en miles de fragmentos. El guerrero de apariencia azteca tomó su macuahuitl que colgaba en su espalda y la tomó con ambas manos, enfrentando al misterioso ninja.

\- Hum, tenía razón. – hablaba el intruso. – Sentía la presencia de más guerreros de Shao Kahn en Outworld, parece que no los llevó a todos al Armageddon.

\- El emperador nos confió defender su reino hasta su regreso triunfal. – contestó D'Vorah.

\- Lamentablemente tendrán que seguir esperando… ahora está alimentando a los gusanos como la basura que siempre fue. – devolvía el muchacho indiferente.

_ ¡¿Qué es lo que has dicho, humano?! – preguntó Kotal furioso.

\- Ya me oíste, está muerto. ¿Quieres que te lo dibuje? – respondía irónico. – Y puedes llamarme "Cold".

\- No soportaré está insolencia tuya. – hablaba la mujer insecto. – Esta se encargará de ponerte en tu lugar.

\- Dejame ayudarte D'Vorah. – agregaba su compañero azul de cuatro brazos. – Me gusta el medallón que tiene colgando, lo quiero.

\- Si lo quieres Kollector, tendrás que matarme. – desafiaba el Lin Kuei. – El medallón del Dragón no es cualquier objeto.

No hizo falta más palabras, la bestia de cuatro brazos tomó usaba tres cuchillas en cada una y bola con cadena en la restante y atacó, el joven no tuvo problemas en bloquear los golpes. Un zumbido se oyó tras sus oídos y se movió rápido para eludir los aguijones de D'Vorah.

\- Una kyttin y una naknadano, solo había oído sobre esas razas pero nunca los había visto en persona. – comentaba el Lin Kuei, curioso.

Le propinó a Kollector una patada que lo hizo caer y soltar la mochila de cuero que cargaba detrás, ahí se reveló que el naknadano tiene un par de brazos más pequeños en la espalda para cargar dicha mochila.

\- Wow, seis brazos. – se sorprendía Cold.

\- Solo necesito 4 para desmembrarte. – amenazó la horrible criatura.

\- Entiendo que tu raza fue esclavizada por Shao Kahn para construir su horrendo coliseo.

\- Así es, pero yo le dediqué mi vida al emperador y no te dejaré que destruyas este lugar.

\- No es a lo que vengo, estúpido naknadano.

Furioso por el insulto, Kollector volvió a atacar pero su rival ya no quería seguir perdiendo el tiempo así que convirtió su brazo de hielo en una cuchilla y de un solo golpe lo decapitó. D'Vorah veía shockeada la cabeza cortada rodando por el suelo, Kotal y los demás no se inmutaban.

\- Increíble, tienes un gran poder. – hablaba la kytinn. – Esta podrá usarte muy bien.

\- Me siento halagado. – respondía irónico. – Pero no eres mi tipo.

\- Prepárate para alimentar a mi enjambre. – amenazaba la mujer insecto. - ¡A él mis bebés!

El muchacho hizo una mueca de asco al ver como el abdomen de su enemiga se habría y de allí salían un gran enjambre de insectos que iban a atacarlo directamente. La sonrisa de D'Vorah se esfumó de sus labios al ver cómo sin esfuerzo, Cold lanzó una ligera ráfaga helada que congeló al enjambre en segundos.

\- Esta cometió un error. – se lamentaba la kytinn. – Esta deberá matarte personalmente.

De la espalda de la criatura emergieron cuatro aguijones largos, el Lin Kuei no se movía, ni siquiera teniendo a su rival acercándose.

\- ¡Prepárate a morir, humano! – gritó D'Vorah.

Dos de los aguijones iban en dirección hacia el pecho del joven, pero este con sus manos los bloqueó sin más. Por más que la kytinn lo intentaba no conseguía liberar sus "armas" de las manos frías del Gran Maestro, sus ojos negros de insectoide se abrieron alarmados al ver como sus aguijones se congelaban.

\- Debo decirte que odio los insectos. – dijo Cold.

De un simple tirón le arrancó los aguijones congelados, chorros de sangre verde azulada caía de los restos, la kytinn chilló de dolor. El Lin Kuei usó sus nuevas "armas" y las clavó en las piernas de su enemiga.

D'Vorah cayó arrodillada, Cold lanzó un pequeño rayo que congeló su abdomen, impidiéndole liberar más insectos. Sin perder tiempo, el Gran Maestro tomó los dos aguijones restantes y los arrancó de cuajo también para agonía de la mujer.

\- No… - pedía ella, dolorida.

\- Respóndeme algo D'Vorah. – le preguntó el joven mirándola.

\- ¿Eh? – preguntaba la mujer insecto confundida.

\- Kitana me dijo una vez que se había enterado que una kytinn agresiva había asesinado a su padre, el rey de Edenia. – le decía. - ¿Fuiste tú?

Perpleja, ella no respondía, solo lanzaba ruidos con su boca, cosa que enojaba al Lin Kuei, quien le clavó uno de sus aguijones en un hombro, haciéndola gritar.

\- Hombre helado lastima mujer insecto. – se quejaba Ferra. – Ve Torr, a matar enemigo.

Pero el general Kotal frenó a los simbiontes, por su parte Erron Black solo observaba todo. D'Vorah vomitó sangre, evidentemente su enemigo no estaba de buen humor.

\- ¿Fuiste tú? – le repitió con más impaciencia.

\- Sí… esta mató al rey Jerrod… - confesaba la agónica kytinn. – Era una amenaza para Shao Kahn.

Él no dijo nada más y sin ningún escrúpulo ensartó el último aguijón al costado de la cabeza con suficiente fuerza para atravesar piel, hueso y cerebro. Con un ojo desorbitado, la pobre mujer insecto quedó unos segundos haciendo ruidos de arcadas hasta finalmente caer al suelo, muerta.

\- Eso fue por Jerrod. – sentenció.

El guerrero de Earthrealm se acercó a los tres habitantes de Outworld restantes. Erron Black llevaba sus manos sobre sus pistolas que descansaban a los costados de su cinturón.

\- ¿Y bien? – preguntaba el Gran Maestro. - ¿Alguien más quiere pelear o van a escucharme?

El vaquero le echó una mirada al general Kotal, solo hizo falta un gesto de aprobación del Osh-Tekk para que desenfundara sus revólveres y abriera fuego. Con un resoplo, Cold se envolvió velozmente en su técnica de la armadura de hielo, tan gruesa que repelía cada disparo.

\- Bueno, a la mierda. – se quejó el cowboy tras haber agotado sus balas. – Adiós.

\- ¡¿Qué?! – exclamaba Kotal furioso. - ¡¿Te atreves a abandonarme, maldito mercenario?!

\- No me pagan lo suficiente para esto. – respondió simplemente, retirándose del salón, de paso acercándose a Cold. – Es todo tuyo, chico.

\- Antes de que te vayas quiero advertirte de algo, Black. – lo detuvo el Gran Maestro. – Sé que vives de matar y es tu naturaleza… pero si te metes con gente que me importa… te despedazaré de tal manera que tendrán que ir por cada rincón de cada reino para armarte de nuevo.

Erron Black no respondió a la amenaza y no hacía falta, se marchó. Solo quedaban Kotal y Ferra/Torr por enfrentar. Cold podía ver el como el osh-tekk desenvainaba su macuahuitl y el gigante tronaba sus dedos.

\- ¡Alto! – los detuvo el Lin Kuei. – No quiero pelear contra ustedes.

\- ¿Por qué? – Preguntaba el general-

\- Puedo percibir tu temor, Kotal y aun así admiro que me enfrentes. – contestaba. – Pero no quiero pelear contigo por respeto.

\- ¿Respeto a quién?

\- A Jade.

El osh-tekk quedó paralizado al oír ese nombre, Ferra/Torr lo miraba con confusión. El Lin Kuei se acercó con tranquilidad.

\- General Kotal, guerrero osh-tekk. – seguía Cold. – Sé que has tenido un romance con Jade y sé que su deserción te habrá lastimado más que nada.

\- Me dolió verla partir, pero debía obedecer a Shao Kahn. – confesó el osh-tekk, guardando su arma. – Seguro ella me olvidó.

\- Te equivocas, ella te siguió amando. – respondía el cryomancer. – Durante los entrenamientos de los protectores de Earthrealm, ella le dijo a mi maestro que soñaba con el día que tú te rebelaras también y te unieras a nosotros.

\- Hablas con franqueza, joven de Eathrealm. Puedo notar el increíble poder que posees y sabía que no tendría oportunidad de vencer.

\- Siéndote más sincero, solo quería matar a D'Vorah. No tengo nada contra Black y Ferra/Torr, si Kollector no hubiera atacado seguiría viviendo.

\- No te preocupes, ese tonto naknadano solo obedece a Shao Kahn... y con él muerto…

\- Tú lo serás ahora.

Una reacción de sorpresa vino del general y los simbiontes.

\- Quiero traer equilibrio a los reinos y sé que puedes ser un buen emperador. – admitió Cold.

\- ¿Por qué debería hacerte caso con eso? – preguntaba curioso.

\- Te prometo que si gobiernas Outworld de manera justa y no como un vil tirano como Shao Kahn, te devolveré lo que más quieres.

\- ¿Puedes hacerlo?

\- Sinceramente no lo sé, pero necesito saber si puedo una vez que termine de limpiar los reinos.

\- Hasta ahora te he creído, joven, espero que puedas cumplir tu palabra. – aceptaba Kotal.

\- Así será… Kotal Kahn. – Dijo el Gran Maestro con una sonrisa pero luego volvió a ser severo. – Pero a cambio espero no oír de ninguna invasión por tu parte a otro reino. Respetarás a Edenia, a Earthrealm y cualquier otro.

\- Si me traes a Jade de nuevo… lo haré, no me gusta que me mientan.

\- Y a mí no me gusta mentir.

Con una reverencia el joven emprendió la marcha, ya había "limpiado" dos reinos pero aún le quedaban.

\- _El Orderrealm será sencillo, incluso quizás mi presencia no será necesaria. – _pensaba. – _Los verdaderos desafíos serán Chaosrealm y Earthrealm._

Cold se detuvo y con su poder creó un portal, cuando estaba por meter un pie dentro se detuvo.

\- _Mmmh, creo que Chaosrealm necesitará una limpieza completa._ – decía en su mente.

* * *

Solo tardó unos minutos, el ninja recorría el lugar de una punta a la otra, satisfecho con el resultado.

\- ¡Listo! – exclamaba.

Con sus ojos blancos, veía el recientemente congelado reino del Caos, el propio nombre indicaba que no había más solución que convertir en todo en hielo grueso que solo él puede derretir. Cada lugar, cada ser maligno, todo caos finalmente neutralizado. El joven se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a un puñado de guardianes seidan de Orderrealm.

\- Como ven, ya no hay caos. – les explicaba triunfal.

Los guardianes lo veían atónitos pero pronto la sorpresa fue para él cuando ellos se arrodillaron.

\- Estamos ante un dios. – decía uno de ellos.

\- ¿Eh? No, no soy un dios. – contestaba Cold.

\- Por favor, denos consejos para mantener el orden en nuestro reino. – preguntaba otro.

\- Los rebeldes no han dejado de atacarnos incluso después de la muerte de Darrius. – agregaba un tercero.

\- Ya, ya, ya. – los detenía. – Volveremos a Orderrealm, hablaremos, nombraremos al sucesor de Hotaru y veremos cómo lidiar con los rebeldes.

\- Muchas gracias señor. – volvían a hacer una reverencia.

\- Dejen eso, me están avergonzando. – los frenaba. – Vengan conmigo.

Todos desaparecieron dejando ese gélido lugar, la próxima parada de Cold sería su hogar: Eathrealm.


	4. El equilibrio

El equilibrio

La noche cubría la ciudad de Nueva York con un manto negro, en el puerto marítimo cerca del río Hudson se podía ver que algo inusual: entre los enormes contenedores que yacían aparcados en el suelo de cemento salían figuras desconocidas.

Casi medio centenar de hombres y mujeres, cargando una gran diversidad de armas de fuego y armas blancas, se agrupaban en una esquina del puerto, se podía divisar el logo del Black Dragon en sus ropas. Un hombre de apariencia temible y que parecía ser un líder del grupo llevaba una bolsa en sus manos.

\- ¡Ahí están, basura! – gritó una voz desde la otra esquina.

Los Black Dragon giraron la vista y vieron acercarse a otro numeroso grupo, también fuertemente armado, integrado por hombres y mujeres por igual. El logo en sus vestimentas delataban que eran del Red Dragon, sus principales enemigos además de las Fuerzas Especiales.

Ambos grupos se fueron acercando lentamente hasta que quedar tan solo a pocos metros uno del otro, el líder del Black Dragon estaba delante de todos, mientras que sus rivales tenían también a un emisario con una bolsa idéntica.

\- ¡No creíamos que tuvieran el valor de venir! – seguía hablando el Red Dragon con enojo.

\- ¡Lo mismo decíamos nosotros de ustedes! – devolvió su enemigo. - ¡Pagarán por lo que han hecho!

\- ¡¿Nosotros?! ¡Ustedes deben pagar! – recriminaba lanzando la bolsa.

El Black Dragon se sorprendió al ver como de la bolsa salía la cabeza cercenada de Daegon, el líder del clan Red Dragon. Dicha cabeza mostraba signos de descomposición, revelando que había muerto hace muchas horas.

\- ¡¿Qué es esto?!

\- ¡Ustedes deberían saberlo, lo enviaron junto con una nota donde decía de citarnos a los dos grupos aquí para terminar todo de una vez!

\- ¡Estas demente Red Dragon, nosotros hemos recibido esto de parte de ustedes, ratas!

La otra bolsa cayó y la cabeza de Kano, también en un avanzado estado de descomposición rodó fuera de ella, para consternación de los Red Dragon.

\- ¡¿Qué tienes para decir?! – amenazaba el Black Dragon. – ¡También recibimos una nota pero de ustedes haciéndose cargo de la muerte de nuestro jefe Kano y citándonos aquí!

\- ¡Eso es un montón de mierda! – respondía su rival. – ¡Nosotros ni sabíamos donde estaba Kano…!

\- ¡Y nosotros no matamos a Daegon!

Ambos grupos quedaron absortos, los dos emisarios llevaban encima las notas que supuestamente había sido escrita por su enemigo. Con paso lento, desconfiado y soltando sus armas, ambos se fueron acercando hasta toparse entre ellos, sus clanes los veían con sus armas listas para el combate.

\- Esta es la nota que recibimos. – mostraba el emisario Red Dragon.

\- Y esta es la que nos llegó a nosotros. – respondía su par Black Dragon.

Los dos vieron cada nota y se dieron cuenta de algo shockeante.

\- ¡Tiene la misma letra! – exclamó uno.

\- Alguien quería que nos encontráramos todos aquí.

\- ¡Vaya, son más inteligentes de lo que pensaba! – exclamó otra voz.

Todos los criminales giraron en una dirección, entre las sombras se deslumbraba el aura de Cold.

\- ¿Quién carajo eres? – preguntaron los criminales casi al unísono.

\- Soy Cold, gran maestro del clan Lin Kuei y guerrero protector de Eathrealm. – explicaba el muchacho.

\- Tú mataste a nuestros líderes y nos trajiste aquí. – lo acusaba el Black Dragon.

\- Sí y no. – respondía simplemente.

\- ¿Qué? – preguntaban confundidos.

\- No maté a esas basuras, ambos se mataron en el Armageddon. – explicaba. – Yo solo "tomé prestadas" sus cabezas, en cuanto a la invitación si fui yo… y esperaba que me facilitaran esto.

Los dos líderes se iban separando y volviendo con sus grupos, todos se veían confundidos y enojados, gente que fácilmente asustaría a cualquiera menos al Lin Kuei.

\- Sabiendo lo salvajes que son, confiaba en que se mataran entre ustedes y ahorrarme el trabajo. – se burlaba, enojándolos más. – Pero me sorprendieron la verdad, de todas formas los voy a detener ahora mismo.

Un breve silencio reinó en el puerto, los dos grupos estuvieron serios, registrando cada palabra hasta finalmente estallar en risas.

\- ¿Y como esperas detenernos tú solo? – lo desafiaba el Black Dragon.

\- Somos muchos, tú solo eres uno. – agregaba su antes adversario Red Dragon.

\- _Tuvo suerte que Ermac no lo oyera._ – pensaba Cold divertido, hasta que decidió responder. – Yo solo me basto y sobro, si tan seguro están de vencerme, adelante.

Esperar una batalla justa era de algo de esperar para cualquier grupo de humanos… excepto para ellos. Con una mirada ambos lideres daban a entender que ahora lo más importante era acabar con el Gran Maestro, todos los criminales apuntaban sus armas de fuego hacia su objetivo.

\- ¡Mátenlo! – ordenó el Red Dragon.

\- ¡Abran fuego! – dijo el otro.

Con un resoplo Cold se limitó a cubrirse en su "armadura de hielo", las balas rebotaban contra el hielo increíblemente grueso.

\- _Más tarde debería bautizar esta técnica. _– pensaba Cold, sin sentir nada. – _"Espinas heladas", "Armadura gélida"… ya se me ocurrirá algo._

Como era de esperarse, los cartuchos de balas se vaciaron, todos quedaron pasmados al contemplar al joven sin siquiera un rasguño.

\- No puede ser. – decía el Red, sorprendido.

\- ¿Cómo hiciste eso? – preguntó el Black.

\- Se los dije, soy el gran maestro Lin Kuei. – respondía sencillamente.

Los criminales se disponían a cargar sus armas pero el Lin Kuei ya tenía suficiente y en un movimiento hizo estallar el hielo de su cuerpo, fragmentos filosos salieron en todas direcciones.

Una infinidad de gritos quebraban el silencio, todos los delincuentes quedaron en el suelo, gravemente heridos por los proyectiles helados, incluso varios de esos fragmentos quedaron clavados en los contenedores de metal, dando a entender su potencia. Algunos de los Red y Black Dragon murieron en el momento y otros se desangraban rápidamente en agonía, incluso hubo amputaciones de miembros.

\- Bueno, asunto resuelto. – decía satisfecho mirando el panorama,

Los dos lideres estaban en el suelo muertos, uno con un fragmento clavado en la frente y el otro en el corazón. Era increíble pensar que Cold solo tuvo que hacer un pequeño esfuerzo para vencer a más de 100 peligrosos criminales, el Lin Kuei tomó un pequeño comunicador que tenía en su cintura.

\- General, ya está despejado.

En pocos minutos, varios helicópteros y vehículos con la imagen de las F.E. aparecieron en el lugar, alumbrando todo con reflectores. Decenas de soldados bajaron armados, listos para aprehender a los sobrevivientes, a esto también se le sumó la ayuda de la policía y la SWAT.

Cold se quedó de pie, viendo como esposaban a lo que quedaba de las dos peligrosas organizaciones, poniéndole fin de una vez por todas. Un hombre maduro, acompañado de un par de soldados, se acercó a él.

\- Muchas gracias Gran maestro. – dijo el militar.

\- De nada general, estas escorias deben pagar por sus crímenes. – respondía tranquilo. – Además es lo que Sonya y Jax habrían querido.

\- También el sargento de la SWAT quiere darle las gracias, usted sabe, él tuvo que reemplazar al sargento Stryker…

\- No es necesario, solo quiero paz en mi mundo, general.

\- Bueno, si quieres puedes ayudarme a entrenar a las nuevas tropas. – hablaba el general dándole la espalda. – No es fácil hallar buenos entr…

El general se enmudeció ya que darse la vuelta Cold ya no estaba, como si se hubiera esfumado, dejándolo pensativo.

* * *

Los guerreros Lin Kuei recibieron a su gran maestro con el debido respeto, el hombre se mostraba serio pero no exhausto a pesar de haber estado por todos los reinos en un día.

\- De acuerdo, ya me he encargado de todo. – explicó Cold a sus hombres.

\- Gran maestro. – lo saludó su teniente. – Hay alguien que desea verlo.

Extrañado, el guerrero se dirigió al salón principal acompañado de sus hombres. No podía entender que alguien hubiera entrado al lugar sabiendo que hay centinelas custodiando por todos lados.

\- ¿Cómo pudo entrar?

\- Se transportó señor, apareció en un haz de luz dentro de la sala. Dice ser uno de los dioses antiguos.

\- ¿Los dioses antiguos? Eso me trae mala espina.

Con una mezcla de intriga y confusión, el joven entró al salón y se topó con una bella mujer con una apariencia bastante particular: piel con un tono violáceo, cabellos con un color entre amarillo y verde, ojos verdes con pupilas que parecían pequeñas galaxias. Su ropa parecía estar hecha con plantas, sus piernas estaban cubiertas por una suerte de calzado hecho de piedras de color verde.

\- Aquí estas, Cold. – habló la mujer con una voz poderosa.

\- ¿Y usted es…?

\- Me llamo Cetrion y soy una diosa antigua.

\- Sí, mi teniente estaba avisando de eso. – explicaba Cold. – Lastima que no haya avisado con anticipación, habría preparado un almuerzo o algo.

El joven lanzó una pequeña sonrisa, la diosa ni se inmutó.

\- Era como decían mis colegas: alguien un poco inmaduro para ese poder.

\- Wow, entiendo. Sé que esta clase de humorada no corresponde a un Lin Kuei. ¿A qué se debe su visita?

\- Desde el momento en que mataste a Shao Kahn no has venido a vernos para oír nuestros consejos.

\- Perdón por no ser como Raiden y consultarlos hasta para ir al baño, he estado ocupado "limpiando" los reinos. Seguro me habrán visto.

\- Sí, te hemos visto. Te hemos visto, convirtiendo el Chaosrealm en un páramo helado.

\- Era la única forma de asegurarlo.

\- Haciéndole a un Kahn promesas que no sabes si podrás cumplir.

\- Haré el intento.

\- Mutilando a decenas de hombres.

\- Solo los detuve, mis amigos militares los arrestaron.

\- Intervenir en un conflicto ajeno en Orderrealm.

\- Pero finalmente hay orden.

\- Y dejar a mi hermano Shinnok como una estatua de hielo.

\- Ese viejo malvado se lo merec…

El gran maestro quedó perplejo ante esa última revelación, tardó varios segundos en "digerir" lo que había oído.

\- ¿Shinnok era tu hermano?

\- ES mi hermano, Cold. Recuerda que solo lo congelaste. Al igual que mis pares, fuimos creados en el mismo tiempo del One Being.

\- He oído acerca de ese "One Being" pero nunca entendía bien que era.

\- Es el ser que creó a todos los reinos, a los dioses antiguos tuvimos que encerrarlo debido a que su poder era demasiado, debíamos contenerlo…

\- …y dividieron su conciencia en los "Kamidogus" para repartirlo en distintos reinos y evitar que despertara de nuevo, esa parte la sabía.

\- El poder que poseía Blaze era el del One Being, ese mismo poder que posees ahora. Por nuestro bien te hemos estado vigilando.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir Cetrion?

\- Antiguos líderes de Outworld como Shao Kahn y Onaga, trataron de conquistar todos los reinos en búsqueda de los kamidogus. Es fácil saber que han intentado hacer eso debido a la influencia de One Being para poder despertar de nuevo.

\- Ok… y tienen miedo de que yo haga eso ahora.

\- Toda precaución es poca tratándose de esto, Cold.

El ninja no le contestó, era demasiada información nueva para él, pero en ningún momento sintió el deseo de conquistar los reinos, ni siquiera en sus sueños.

\- Gracias por la historia. – habló el Lin Kuei al fin. – Pero jamás pondría en peligro los reinos y nunca lo haré, no veía que fuera necesario que vinieras directamente.

\- De todas debía verte en persona para advertirte de una cosa más: que debe haber un equilibrio entre los reinos.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- Entiendo que quieras hacer el bien, pero tiene que existir un equilibrio entre la luz y oscuridad. No creas que solo debe existir el bien en los mundos.

\- O sea, me dices que debo dejar gente mala vivir como si nada.

\- Que seas prácticamente un dios no te da el derecho a meterte en asuntos de todos los reinos, es importante dejar a la gente libre para tomar decisiones. Tienes que comprender que la misión original de Taven, el hijo de Argus, era quitarles los poderes a todos los luchadores, tanto poder junto pone en peligro el equilibrio.

\- Entiendo perfectamente tu idea Cetrion y para eso tengo una idea, pero quiero saber si seré capaz de lograrlo.

\- ¿Traer a tus aliados de la muerte? Es posible… pero ten en cuenta lo que dije.

La diosa se acercó al Lin Kuei, más allá de su actitud severa, podía ver el bien en su mirada y su rostro.

\- Y tal vez necesite una mujer a mi lado. – le habló el joven con una leve sonrisa.

\- Me siento halagada, pero demasiado joven para mí. – respondió la diosa con una risita.

\- Debía intentarlo. – se resignó.

\- Nos vemos Cold. – se despedía ella. – Recuerda que siempre te estaremos viendo.

En un poderoso haz de luz, la dama de la naturaleza desapareció.

\- "Es posible". – repetía las palabras en su mente.

Salió del salón tranquilamente, su teniente y los demás Lin Kuei lo esperaban.

\- ¿Gran Maestro? ¿Está todo bien? – preguntaba uno.

\- Sí, he recibido una mezcla de consejos y advertencias. – respondía. – Ahora tengo una nueva misión: traer a unos amigos del más allá.

* * *

_**Aquí termina otro capítulo, en este fic decidí que Cetrion y Shinnok no fueran criados por Kronika por un evento que revelaré más tarde.**_

_**Hasta el próximo cap.**_


	5. Resurrección

Capítulo 5: Resurrección

La visita de Cetrion había dejado una buena marca en Cold, su plan original era traer a la vida a todos sus aliados caídos, pero las palabras de la diosa antigua le daban otra perspectiva, el equilibrio era lo más importante y debía mantenerlo.

Dejó el templo Lin Kuei de nuevo y se dirigió a un lugar seguro donde pudiera llevar a cabo su tarea. Los soldados del clan se limitaban a ver al hombre marcharse sin decir nada. Tardó unos segundos en teletransportarse al desierto donde la pirámide de Argus seguía de pie, imponente.

Tuvo que usar su mascara ya que a la arena que volaba por doquier se sumaba el olor a putrefacción que emanaban los restos de aquellos villanos, restos que ni los propios buitres querían. Caminó entre lo que quedó de la batalla, el cuerpo de Shao Kahn reducido a un esqueleto cubierto por su armadura; Baraka aun cortado en dos con su rostro carcomido y mostrando todo su cráneo tarkatano.

\- _Quizás aquí pueda lograrlo sin problemas_. – pensaba el Lin Kuei. – _Ellos murieron aquí, sus restos aun descansan enterrados, quizás sea más sencillos traerlos en el lugar donde murieron._

Se acercó a las docenas de tumbas improvisadas por él y sus hombres, lentamente se sentó entre ellos, poniéndose en pose de meditación. Cerró sus ojos blancos y comenzó a concentrarse. Poco a poco el aura naranja de su cuerpo se expandía, el aura giraba lentamente hasta ir convirtiéndose en un pequeño vórtice.

La arena se movía con brusquedad, arrastrada por el poder del guerrero. Poco a poco el vórtice aumentaba de tamaño hasta convertirse en un tornado justo a unos metros frente a él. Abrió los ojos y bajo su máscara sonreía, se podían una sombra asomándose del soulnado que había creado.

Se puso de pie para recibir a aquellas figuras de color verde que emergían, los mismos espíritus que había visto en su pelea contra Shao Kahn. Como él esperaba, el espectro era de él hombre que le enseñó todo.

\- Maestro Sub-Zero. – saludaba haciendo una reverencia.

\- Hola Cold. Ya no debes llamarme así. – devolvía el saludo. – Has demostrado ser un guerrero excepcional.

\- Pero todo se lo debo a usted. – confesaba. – Sino me hubiera dado aliento en aquella pelea contra Shao Kahn, quizás todo hubiera terminado de otra forma.

\- Cold… no necesitaste mi aliento, lo hiciste solo. – le respondía Kuai Liang, el nombre real de Sub-Zero. – Ahora tú comandas a los Lin Kuei, tú eres el maestro.

\- Pero aún hay cosas que necesito aprender, no estaba listo para ser líder Lin Kuei.

\- Te he estado viendo desde el más allá, has demostrado ser más que apto para dirigir al clan y dominar el Medallón del Dragón. No necesito enseñarte nada más.

\- Pero maestro…

\- Ya he visto tu intención y te lo agradezco, pero fue mi destino morir en el Armageddon, no necesito que me traigas de nuevo a la vida.

\- ¡No puede hablar en serio!

\- Es en serio Cold, ya me he reunido con mi hermano Bi-Han y mi familia, además el Lin Kuei ya está en buenas manos contigo.

\- Parece tener mucha fe en mí.

\- Siempre la tuve, de lo contrario jamás te habría nombrado como mi mano derecha… descansaré en paz sabiendo que hice una excelente elección en confiarte todo a ti y que sabrás como usar el poder que has ganado.

\- Maestro…

\- Mi ciclo como Gran Maestro del Lin Kuei ya concluyó, ahora tú estás al mando. Suerte, Gran Maestro. Recuerda: Silencioso como la noche…

\- ...letales como el alba. - completó Cold colocando su puño en su pecho.

Con tristeza en su mirada, el muchacho accedió a la petición de su antiguo maestro y en pocos segundos la visión verde se esfumó. Volvió a cerrar sus ojos y a concentrarse nuevamente, se podía ver como del soulnado se separaban algunos tramos que se dirigían hacia las tumbas. Los haces de luz naranja cubrían varias de aquellas sepulturas improvisadas, un fuerte sonido se originaba y luego esa energía lentamente volvía a su origen.

Una vez que el soulnado volvió a la normalidad, aproximadamente unas 12 tumbas ahora yacían vacías. Cold se levantó del suelo y abrió los ojos, viendo como poco a poco el tornado iba apagándose. Una vez que el remolino anaranjado se disipó, un grupo de personas se encontraban frente a él, mirando a su alrededor, sorprendidos y confundidos.

Liu Kang, Kitana, Kung Lao, Jade, Sonya Blade, Johnny Cage, Kabal, Stryker; todos guerreros caídos en combate, ahora estaban de pie sin comprender que había ocurrido. Otro hombre estaba con ellos, de piel negra, cabello en rastas y ropajes negros con detalles amarillos.

\- Bienvenidos de nuevo. – los saludaba el Gran Maestro – Jamás creí que los volvería a ver.

\- ¿Cold?- preguntó el monje shaolin Liu Kang. - ¿Eres tú?

\- Sí, Liu Kang. – contestaba sin problemas, dirigió su vista al hombre de rastas. – Hola Cyrax, me alegra finalmente conocerte como humano.

\- Es bueno tener mi cuerpo de nuevo. – agradecía el africano. – Es como ese sueño que tuve.

\- Y no eres el único que volvió normal. – le explicaba Cold girando su vista hacía Kabal.

Sorprendido, el ex Black Dragon comenzó a forcejear para quitarse su máscara, mientras tanto todos hablaban entre ellos y con Cold.

\- ¿Tú nos resucitaste? – preguntaba Kitana, curiosa.

\- Los llevaré al templo y les contaré todo. – respondió el Lin Kuei.

Un grito de júbilo salió de los labios de Kabal cuando finalmente pudo sacarse su respirador y comprobar que su antiguo rostro horriblemente deforme ahora era normal, como en sus mejores días.

\- ¡Sí, jajaja! – reía el viejo Black Dragon. – Ahora si todo está como debe estar. ¡Vete a la mierda, maldita mascara!

El criminal estaba por arrojar su ahora inútil sustento de aire, pero a la vista de todos recapacitó y se detuvo.

\- ¿Qué ocurre Kabal? – preguntó el oficial Stryker.

\- Pensándolo bien, conservaré esto, como un recuerdo de toda esta locura.

Kabal intentó usar su habilidad de supervelocidad pero ante su sorpresa y los presentes, nada ocurrió.

\- Que extraño. – se quejaba el hombre.

\- Em sí, es una de las cosas que debo explicar. – se excusaba el Gran Maestro. – Los reviví… pero sin sus poderes.

Una mirada de sorpresa en los ojos de casi todos hizo reír de nervios al joven. Como afirmando sus dichos, Liu Kang intentó en vano crear fuego en sus manos, Kung Lao y las edenianas no conseguían teletransportarse y Cage inútilmente trataba de concentrar su energía verde.

* * *

El regreso al templo con los héroes resucitados causó estupor entre los Lin Kuei, ellos secretamente dudaban que Cold lograra devolver a la vida a sus colegas. Todos miraban en silencio a los allegados, pero una ausencia hizo hablar al teniente Lin-Kuei:

\- ¿Y Sub-Zero?

\- Él prefirió el descanso eterno y me dejó su legado como gran maestro oficialmente. – explicó Cold. - Ahora quisiera estar a solas con nuestros aliados.

Encerrados en el salón principal, los protectores de Earthrealm se sentaron alrededor de una gran mesa y se dispusieron a escuchar las justificaciones de su amigo con respecto a su decisión de remover sus habilidades

\- …y es por eso que lo hice, para mantener un cierto equilibrio entre los reinos. – concluía Cold.

\- ¿Pero y si hay algún conflicto? – preguntaba Kitana.

\- Estaré yo para encargarme, pero si alguna vez necesite ayuda puedo devolverles sus poderes. – respondía el gran maestro.

\- Bueno, yo jamás tuve poderes, no me alarma para nada. – decía Sonya Blade – Nunca necesitamos poderes para patear traseros. ¿Verdad Kurtis?

\- Por supuesto, linda. – agregaba el oficial Stryker.

La teniente y el policía habían comenzado una relación desde antes del Armageddon, Cage tuvo que girar su rostro para otro lado con una mueca de fastidio.

\- Tengo otra pregunta Cold. – cuestionaba la princesa de Edenia. - ¿Qué ocurrió con mi madre?

\- ¿Y con Jax? – consultaba también la teniente Blade.

\- ¿Y Smoke? – también preguntaba Cyrax.

\- Les dije que debía traer equilibrio y por eso tomé la decisión de no resucitarlos a todos, es por eso, Kitana, que tomarás el lugar de tu madre Sindel como reina de Edenia.

La princesa no respondió.

\- Lo lamento Kitana, espero que entiendas.

\- Entiendo Cold, me entristece saber que ella no volverá, pero sé que lo hiciste por el motivo correcto. Prometo reinar Edenia con justicia.

\- Y sé que lo harás. No crean que fue fácil mi decisión, Jax había vivido toda una vida como militar y peleó hasta el final. Smoke fue un hombre que sufrió mucho y me pareció justo que tuviera su descanso en paz.

\- Pero Nightwolf, Raiden, Fujin… - decía Liu Kang. – Ellos murieron.

\- Y lo sé, es mi turno de proteger a nuestro reino.

La seguridad de las palabras de Cold convencía a los guerreros de Earthrealm, el joven miró a Jade y enseguida se incorporó.

\- Hay algo que debo hacer ahora, Jade, vendrás conmigo.

\- ¿Eh? – preguntaba confundida la edeniana de piel bronceada.

\- Hay alguien esperándote. – respondía Cold. – Le prometí que te llevaría con él, el hombre que nunca dejó de amarte.

Los ojos verdes de Jade se abrieron en sorpresa.

\- ¡¿Kotal… está vivo?! – decía ella.

\- No solo eso, él gobernará Outworld de ahora en adelante, sé que lo hará bien. Ven.

La edeniana ni esperó, se levantó velozmente de su silla y se dirigió al gran maestro. La guerrera esmeralda se detuvo y volteó a ver a su amiga.

\- Kitana… - decía con vergüenza su guardaespaldas. - Perdón por reaccionar así, ven con nosotros.

\- Jade, no necesitas disculparte, Liu Kang y yo iremos con ustedes. Sabes que eres como mi hermana.

* * *

En Outworld, el radiante emperador Kotal Kahn seguía sentado, pensativo, en su mente se preguntaba si ese joven Lin Kuei realmente podría traer a su amada de nuevo de entre los muertos.

\- ¡KOTAL! - gritó una voz femenina en las afueras de su palacio.

Reconoció la voz, esperaba que no fuera un sueño, una ilusión auditiva o que su cerebro le jugara una mala pasada. Se levantó y corrió directo hacía afuera. Le costaba creerlo, delante suyo estaba Jade, con una sonrisa radiante bajo el sol.

. Jade… - era lo que podía decir el soberano.

\- Kotal, tanto tiempo.

\- Shao Kahn me había enviado en una misión en la jungla kuatan, cuando regresé a al palacio ya no había nadie.

\- Él y sus esbirros fueron a enfrentarse a nosotros en el Armageddon. - explicó Cold acercándose.

El emperador se daba cuenta que detrás de la dama bronceada estaba el Lin Kuei, la princesa y el monje.

\- Cumpliste tu palabra, Lin Kuei. - agradecía Kotal. - Estaoy en deuda contigo.

\- Ahora espero que cumplas la tuya, que Outworld ya no intente anexarse a otro reino y que haya paz.

\- Soy hombre de honor Cold, te garantizo que así será. Solo pido que ella me acompañe en mi gobierno. - estiraba su mano hacía Jade.

La morena giró una ultima vez hacía la princesa, no hizo falta palabras, su dulce mirada era suficiente para saber la respuesta. Jade abrazó fuertemente a Kitana, le dolía la idea de alejarse de su mejor amiga de años.

\- Cuidate mucho Jade, prefiero verte feliz y acompañada a que sigas siendo una simple guardaespaldas.

\- Tú también Kitana, estoy segura que serás una excelente reina para Edenia.

Lagrimas brotaron de las mejillas de las edenianas luego del abrazo, aunque sabían que seguramente tarde o temprano sus caminos volverían a cruzarse.

\- Y muchas gracias a tí, Cold. - le habló la kunoichi al Lin Kuei. - Gracias por todo esto, serás un buen protector de los reinos.

\- Y tú Kotal, promete cuidar bien de Jade. - "advertía" Kitana.

\- Preferiría matarme a hacerle algo malo a ella. - aceptó el emperador.

\- Eso espero, más adelante volveré para entablar acuerdos entre nuestros reinos.

\- Estaré esperando, Reina Kitana.

Con un último saludo, la flamante pareja de Outworld se despidió de sus aliados, quienes no dudaron en regresar al templo Lin Kuei. La nueva reina ya imaginaba sus primeras acciones en su amado reino, junto al hombre que tanto quiso, aliviada de que él se viera liberado de su labor de guardián protector de Earthrealm.

_**Bueno, finalmente me digné a seguir este fic y es posible que el próximo capitulo sea el final.**_

_**Quiero desearles a todos mis lectores un muy feliz año nuevo y que este 2020 sea de mucha prosperidad.**_

_**Hasta el siguiente cap.**_


End file.
